peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Cure
The Cure are an English rock band formed in Crawley, West Sussex in 1976. The band has experienced several line-up changes, with frontman, vocalist, guitarist and principal songwriter Robert Smith being the only constant member ... (read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel The Cure played at the Reading Festival in August 1979, as one of a few token New Wave acts booked for the traditionally heavy rock lineup. Peel acted as the compere for the festival and mused on it a few months later. "I actually met the band because I saw them at Reading - which I was compering - the festival. Best thing about it, I thought actually. I went back afterwards to speak to them. Did my usual, trying to be terribly funny and terribly witty and well-informed at the same time, which was rather embarrassing - horrific, in fact. And I apologise to them for that."(01 November 1979) Festive Fifty Entries *1979 Festive Fifty: 10-15 Saturday Night #43 *1980 Festive Fifty: A Forest #18 *1981 Festive Fifty: A Forest #8 *1982 Festive Fifty: A Forest ATFF#5 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Hanging Garden #25 *1982 Festive Fifty: The Figurehead #28 *1982 Festive Fifty: A Strange Day #33 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Love Cats #15 *1983 Festive Fifty: The Walk #49 *1985 Festive Fifty: Inbetween Days #27 *1985 Festive Fifty: Close To Me #67 Sessions Six sessions. Debut released on (Multi The Peel Session) Strange Fruit SFPS050 1. First broadcast 11 December 1978. Repeated 10 January 1979, 07 March 1979, 30 July 1980. *Killing An Arab / 10.15 Saturday Night / Fire In Cairo / Boys Don't Cry 2. First broadcast 16 May 1979. Repeated 06 June 1979, 24 December 1979. *Desperate Journalist In Ongoing Meaningful Review Situation / Grinding Halt / Subway Song / Plastic Passion / Accuracy 3. First broadcast 10 March 1980. Repeated 27 March 1980, 30 April 1980, 29 May 1980, 30 December 1980. *A Forest / 17 Seconds / Play For Today / M 4. First broadcast 15 January 1981. Repeated 02 February 1981, 29 July 1981, 17 November 1981. *Holy Hour / Forever / Primary / All Cats Are Grey 5. First broadcast 04 January 1982. Repeated 20 January 1982, 22 February 1982. *Figurehead / A Hundred Years / Siamese Twins / A Hanging Garden (not tx) 6. First broadcast 07 August 1985. Repeated 20 August 1985, 10 September 1985, 01 October 1985. *The Exploding Boy / Six Different Ways / Screw / Sinking Show appearances (Excluding Sessions) (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site. Please add more information if known.) ;1979 *11 January 1979: Killing An Arab (7”) Small Wonder *17 January 1979: Killing An Arab (7”) Small Wonder *24 January 1979: Killing An Arab (single) Small Wonder *25 January 1979: 10:15 Saturday Night (7" - Killing An Arab) Small Wonder *14 February 1979: 10:15 Saturday Night *19 April 1979: Grinding Halt (12" promo) Fiction *23 April 1979: Object (LP – Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *30 April 1979: Accuracy (LP – Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *01 May 1979: Subway Song (LP – Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *14 May 1979: Foxy Lady (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *21 May 1979: Three Imaginary Boys (album - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *05 June 1979: Subway Song (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *18 June 1979: Boys Don't Cry (single) Fiction *07 July 1979 (BFBS): Boys Don't Cry (7") Fiction *14 July 1979 (BFBS): Boys Don't Cry (7") Fiction *16 July 1979: Boys Don't Cry (single) Fiction *29 September 1979 (BFBS): Boys Don't Cry (7") Fiction *29 October 1979: Jumping Someone Else’s Train (single) Fiction *01 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction *03 November 1979 (BFBS): Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction FICS 5 *10 November 1979 (BFBS): Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction FICS 5 *13 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction *19 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction *21 November 1979: Jumping Someone Else's Train (single) Fiction *15 December 1979 (BFBS): Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction FICS 5 *20 December 1979: 10:15 Saturday Night (LP-Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction FF#43 ;1980 *05 January 1980 (BFBS): Jumping Someone Else's Train (7") Fiction FICS 5 *23 January 1980: Fires In Cairo (LP - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *09 February 1980 (BFBS): Boys Don't Cry (7") Fiction FICS 002 *24 March 1980: A Forest (single) Fiction *26 March 1980: A Forest (single) Fiction *21 April 1980: A Forest (7") Fiction FICS 10 *22 April 1980: Play For Today (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *22 April 1980: In Your House (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *26 April 1980 (BFBS): A Forest (7") Fiction FICS 10 *29 April 1980: In Your House (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *03 May 1980 (BFBS): In Your House (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *10 May 1980 (BFBS): Play For Today (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *17 May 1980 (BFBS): Play For Today (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *31 May 1980 (BFBS): At Night (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *05 June 1980: Secrets (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 *07 June 1980 (BFBS): Foxy Lady (album - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction FIX 1 *03 July 1980 (BFBS): Killing An Arab *31 July 1980 (BFBS): Boys Don't Cry *08 September 1980: A Forest (7”) Fiction *29 December 1980: A Forest (album - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction FIX 004 FF#18 ;1981 *09 March 1981: Primary (single) Fiction *16 March 1981: Primary (7") Fiction FICS 12 *02 April 1981: Primary (single) Fiction *09 April 1981: Primary (extended version) (12" single) Fiction *14 April 1981: The Holy Hour (album - Faith) Fiction FIX 6 *15 April 1981: The Drowning Man (LP - Faith) Fiction *22 April 1981: All Cats Are Grey - (LP - Faith) Fiction *28 April 1981: All Cats Are Grey - (LP - Faith) Fiction *14 May 1981: Other Voices (LP - Faith) Fiction *25 May 1981: The Drowning Man (album - Faith) Fiction FIX 6 *16 June 1981: Jumping Someone Else’s Train *22 September 1981: Charlotte Sometimes (12") Fiction FICSX 14 *22 September 1981: Splintered In Her Head (12" - Charlotte Sometimes) Fiction FICSX 14 *24 September 1981 (BFBS): 10.15 Saturday Night (LP - Boys Don't Cry) Fiction *06 October 1981: Charlotte Sometimes (7") Fiction FICS 14 *20 October 1981: Charlotte Sometimes (7") Fiction *05 November 1981: Splintered In Her Head (7" - Charlotte Sometimes) Fiction FICS 14 *09 December 1981: Splintered In Her Head (7” – Charlotte Sometimes) Fiction *30 December 1981: A Forest (12 inch) Fiction FF#8 ;1982 *08 March 1982: Jumping Someone Else's Train *26 April 1982: The Hanging Garden (LP - Pornography) Fiction *28 April 1982: A Short Term Effect (LP - Pornography) Fiction *28 April 1982: A Strange Day (LP - Pornography) Fiction *04 May 1982: The Figurehead (LP - Pornography) Fiction *20 September 1982: Lament (flexidisc version issued with 'Flexipop' magazine) *15 November 1982: Let's Go To Bed (7") Fiction FICS 17 *23 November 1982: Let's Go To Bed (7") Fiction *01 December 1982: 10:15 Saturday Night (7") Fiction *02 December 1982: Let's Go To Bed (7") Fiction *06 December 1982: A Forest (12") Fiction *07 December 1982: Pornography (LP-Pornography) Fiction (played backwards, wrong speed and right speed) *21 December 1982: A Strange Day (LP-Pornography) Fiction FF#33 *22 December 1982: The Figurehead (LP-Pornography) Fiction FF#28 *23 December 1982: (JP: “In your favourites of this year, I think it's a much more interesting chart. I mean, who would have thought that there would have been three tracks from the Cure's Pornography LP in it? This is the third.”) The Hanging Garden (LP-Pornography) Fiction FF#25 *30 December 1982: A Forest (12 inch) Fiction ATFF#5 ;1983 *09 January 1983 (BFBS): A Forest (2x7" - A Single) Fiction *19 January 1983 (BFBS): Let`s Go To Bed (12") Fiction FICSX 17 *06 February 1983 (BFBS): Just One Kiss (7" - Let's Go To Bed) Fiction FICS 17 *10 May 1983: Charlotte Sometimes *22 May 1983 (BFBS): Killing An Arab (7") Small Wonder SMALL 11 *06 June 1983: All Cats Are Grey (album - Faith) Fiction *05 July 1983: The Walk (12" - The Upstairs Room / The Dream / The Walk / Lament ) Fiction *06 July 1983 (BFBS): Charlotte Sometimes (7") Fiction FICS 14 *06 July 1983 (BFBS): The Walk (7") Fiction FICS 18 *07 July 1983 (TOTP): The Walk (TOTP appearance introduced by Peel) *13 July 1983 (BFBS): The Dream (12" - The Upstairs Room / The Dream / The Walk / Lament) Fiction FICSX 18 *20 July 1983 (BFBS): Meathook (album - Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction FIX 1 *20 July 1983 (BFBS): The Upstairs Room (12" - The Upstairs Room / The Dream / The Walk / Lament) Fiction FICSX 18 *28 July 1983: The Upstairs Room (12" - The Upstairs Room / The Dream / The Walk / Lament) Fiction FICSX 18 *06 September 1983: Jumping Someone Else's Train (album - Boy's Don't Cry) Fiction *10 September 1983 (BFBS): Jumping Someone Else`s Train (album - Boy's Don't Cry) Fiction SPELP 26 *17 October 1983: Love Cats (7") Fiction *10 November 1983 (TOTP): The Love Cats (TOTP appearance introduced by Peel) *08 December 1983: The Upstairs Room (LP - The Walk) Fiction *21 December 1983: The Walk (7 inch) Fiction FF#49 *28 December 1983: The Lovecats (7") Fiction FF#15 (JP: “I must admit, I thought that was absolute rubbish the first time I heard it, but I did learn to, not exactly love it, but learn to live with it, anyway.”) *Tremble The Dog: Boys Don't Cry ;1984 *09 April 1984: Grinding Halt *26 April 1984: A Forest (12") Fiction FICSX 10 *31 October 1984: Charlotte Sometimes (may be from later show) ;1985 *04 March 1985: 10:15 Saturday Night *23 July 1985: In Between Days (single) Fiction *12 August 1985: A Few Hours After This (12” single – In Between Days b-side bonus track) Fiction *26 August 1985: 'The Blood (LP-The Head On The Door)' (Fiction) *26 August 1985: 'Six Different Ways (LP-The Head On The Door)' (Fiction) *28 August 1985: Kyoto Song (LP - The Head On The Door) Fiction *02 September 1985: The Baby Screams *09 September 1985: Sinking (LP - The Head On The Door) Fiction *11 September 1985: Screw (LP - The Head On The Door) Fiction *18 December 1985: In Between Days FF#27 ;1986 *13 February 1986 (BFBS) / Peel 029 (BFBS): 'Caterpillar (LP-The Top)' (Fiction) *18 February 1986: Play For Today (LP - Seventeen Seconds) Fiction *21 April 1986: Boys Don't Cry (7" - Boys Don't Cry (New Voice • New Mix)) Fiction FICS 24 *01 May 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 034 (BFBS): 'Boys Don't Cry (New Voice - New Mix) (7")' (Fiction) *08 May 1986 (TOTP): Boys Don’t Cry *10 June 1986: The Hanging Garden (7") Fiction *16 October 1986 (BFBS) (Peel 043 (BFBS)): 'All Cats Are Grey (LP-Faith)' (Fiction) *08 December 1986: The Lovecats (7") Fiction ;1987 *07 April 1987: Why Can't I Be You? (7") Fiction *20 May 1987: All I Want (LP - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me) Fiction/Polydor *01 June 1987: Hot Hot Hot!!! (LP - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me) Fiction *04 June 1987 (Rockradio): 1000 Hours (album - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me) *June (No. 2) 1987 (BBC World Service): All I Want (LP - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me) Fiction/Polydor *12 August 1987: 1000 Hours (album - Kiss Me Kiss Me Kiss Me) *23 November 1987: 10:15 Saturday Night (7") Polydor ;1988 *04 May 1988: 10.15 Saturday Night (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *28 May 1988 (Radio Bremen): 10.15 Saturday Night (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit *10 June 1988 (BFBS) (Peel 085 (BFBS)): 'Fire In Cairo (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) ;1989 *03 February 1989 (BFBS) (Peel 099 (BFBS)): 'Primary (12")' (Fiction) ;1990 *07 August 1990: Faith (LP - Faith) Fiction *28 October 1990: Hello I Love You (LP - Rubaiyat: Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra ;1991 *07 July 1991: Hello I Love You (LP - Rubaiyat: Elektra's 40th Anniversary) Elektra ;1993 *06 April 1993 (John Peel Is Jakki Brambles): Friday I’m In Love (single) Fiction ;1996 *24 June 1996: Boys Don’t Cry (4/12/78 session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;2002 *07 May 2002: A Forest (Played as part of Dave Clarke DJ set. JP tells DC he is thinking of reintroducing The Forest into his own DJ sets, after something of a gap. Apparently the track was so popular back in the day that Peel would deem a gig a success if he made it to the end of the night without playing the song.) ;2004 *11 March 2004 (vs SFB): In Between Dazed Mix (12") white label *15 September 2004: A Forest (12") Fiction *21 October 2004 (introduced by Robert Smith): Desperate Journalist - (Fiction) *29 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): '10:15 Saturday Night (LP-Three Imaginary Boys)' (Fiction) ;Others *Peel Early Dec 1983: The Upstairs Room (album - Japanese Whispers) Fiction *Peel Late Oct 1984: Charlotte Sometimes *Peel 005 (BFBS): 10.15 Saturday Night (LP-Three Imaginary Boys) Fiction *Peel 018 (BFBS): Just One Kiss (LP-Japanese Whispers) Fiction *Peel 019 (BFBS): Push (LP-The Head On The Door) Fiction (JP: “A good LP actually, their best in a while.”) *13 February 1986 (BFBS) Peel 029 (BFBS): Caterpillar (LP-The Top) Fiction *Peel 034 (BFBS): Boys Don't Cry (New Voice - New Mix) (7") Fiction *Peel 085 (BFBS): 'Fire In Cairo (12"-The Peel Sessions)' (Strange Fruit) *Peel 099 (BFBS): 'Primary (12")' (Fiction) (JP: 'Thumpety thumpety thump, they went. I liked them better in those days: of course, they don't seem to do anything now.') External Links *Wikipedia *Teenage Kicks: I Talk To The Trees Category:1979 Category:1981 Category:Artists Category:1983